What the hell is a kiss?
by Eruza Sukaretto
Summary: You might want to know what kissing means. Well, Sebastian can teach you. *winks* One-shot. Sebastian/Reader


It's been months since you were a maid of the Phantomhive Manor and you were fully used on the 'crimes' (more like the three servants' disaster) that were committed inside the Manor. As you look into your reflection, your (h/l) (h/c) hair was tied up into a loose bun with strands of hair framing around your face and matches your (e/c) eyes making you beautiful.

You remembered the first day that you came into the manor:

_"Young master, we have a guest." The demonic butler said. Ciel motioned him to let their guest in. Then, a young woman with (h/c) hair and (h/c) eyes entered his study. Ciel stared at the unfamiliar woman and he tugged a small smile at his lips._

"What's your name, miss?" Ciel placed his quill down as he stared at her shy face. He knew that this girl was too innocent.

"(name) (last name), my lord." She curtsied. Ciel gave a small nod.

"And what brings you here to my mansion?" Ciel laced his fingers resting his chin above it.

"I was hoping that I would find and be gladly accepted to be a maid here in your manor, my lord. I'm afraid that I'm left with no one. My parents are gone. Even my other relatives, I don't know where they are. I just ended up here in front of your manor, until your butler had found me."

Ciel gave a small nod. "Very well then. You may attend as a new maid. Sebastian!"

Sebastian entered. "Yes, my lord?"

"Show (name) to her room and give her some uniform." Ciel ordered and he began to continue his paper work. Sebastian bowed before leaving and motion (name) to follow him.

As you were dusting the hallways, you heard a sound of cracks right around the corner. You guessed that it was Mey-rin. You followed the sound of cracking plates until you've reached the room full of shattered glass. You sighed and managed to smile at Mey-rin whom was now lying on the floor blushing in shame.

"You okay, Mey-rin? What happened here? Let me help you." As you said, you helped the other maid and started cleaning the floor full of broken glass.

"Ohh my! Sebastian and Young master will kill me! These are his favorite silver wares." Mey-rin cried. You stared at her and touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle this one for you."

Mey-rin looked up at you with her mouth slightly parted.

"R-really?" You nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, (name)-chan!" Mey-rin forcefully hugged you and you patted her back.

"What were you thinking that had made you broke the silver wares?" You curiously asked. Mey-rin blushed and pushed her big rounded glasses to her nose.

"Uhm, I was thinking about Sebastian.. in my imagination.. he was k-kissing me.." You held a blank expression on your face. To tell you the fact that you don't even know what kissing means. So, you thought kissing Sebastian was hurting Mey-rin that made you want to kick the butler's ass. You gritted your teeth and clenched your fists in anger.

"Kissing!? What kind of word is that? It's not even in my vocabulary! Don't tell me that that means Sebastian is hurting you?!" You gave Mey-rin an angry expression that caused her to laugh. You raised a confused yet mad eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny?" you asked.

"(name), I didn't know that you had no idea what kissing means?" Mey-rin snorted. You furrowed your eyebrows together and crossed your arms.

"Hn. I don't even care what that means… Well, okay fine. What is kissing, anyway?" You asked while staring directly at Mey-rin's face. She chuckled and scratched her head in embarrassment.

"There are many types of kisses, (name). Kissing is uh.. when two people from the opposite sex touches their lips together. Oh, and some people say that if you can tie a cherry stem using your own tongue would make you a good kisser." You nodded your head in amazement then your face went sour. Mey-rin giggled.

"In my opinion.. that's sounds so disgusting! Come on! who can tie a cherry stem using their own tongue? I hardly believe that that would be ever possible. It's so unpleasant to my ears! I don't even wan to try that!" You clasped your hands together and playfully shook your head in disagreement.

"Hahaha! If that's what you think (name). But I warn you, once you've started kissing someone, you will fell the urge of not to stop." Mey-rin grinned. You nodded in response. Both of you stood up when you were done cleaning the broken glass. Mey-rin told you that she will be leaving and you were up to your own duty.

_5 hours later:_

You were finally done with your daily chores. You stretched your hands up in the air, hearing your spine crack that made you sigh heavily and yawning from tiredness. While you were walking to the dark hallways of the manor, you shivered from the cold wind coming from the open window. You closed the window and focused on returning to your room. But you never got a chance to return to your room because someone had gripped your wrist tightly and pinned you against the cold wall. You gasped when you heard _his_ voice.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop earlier but, is it really true that you don't exactly know what kissing means?" His cool and smooth voice lingered to your ears. You can feel that your cheeks were slightly burning at the sudden closeness of Sebastian. You tried to push him away off of you but you couldn't because he was holding your wrist to tight.

"Yes and that's none of your concern. And why were you eavesdropping?" Sebastian let out a chuckle that was more like of a cat's purr.

"I was just passing through when I heard your conversation with Mey-rin. And to tell you the fact that there are some person who can tie a cherry stem using their tongues." Sebastian murmured. Yep, it was totally obvious that he was eavesdropping your conversation with the other maid.

"Oh really? Name that 'someone' then." You snorted and rolled your eyes in the dark. You felt Sebastian's face close to yours. His crimson eyes glowed pink in the dark making him even more handsome. When you first came here in the manor, you were slightly attracted to him but you held those feelings to your self and focused more on your duties.

Sebastian smirked. "Me." He mumbled. Your eyes slightly widened and your eyebrow twitched. But you immediately rolled your eyes on him.

"Hah! As if I believe you! I don't care whether you can do that. It doesn't mean anyway that you're a—" You couldn't finish your sentence because before you knew it, Sebastian's soft and cold lips were gently placed on yours making you gasp. He slowly pulled his face away from yours, letting you breathe for a while.

"Wh-what was that?!" You asked a bit scared. Sebastian smirked.

"My, that was a kiss, (name)." Sebastian rested his forehead against yours and stared deeply into your (e/c) eyes. It made you melt.

"I thought kissing people would hurt." You muttered. He chuckled and shook his head. What Mey-rin said was true. Once you have started kissing someone, you were feeling the urge of wanting more. Unexpectedly, closing your eyes as you snaked your arms in his neck making him smirk even wider. Sebastian leaned in and kissed you ever so passionately. You felt his tongue licking your bottom lip as you gasped. Sebastian's tongue entered your mouth as he expertly explored every inch inside of it. His hot and wet tongue dancing and licking yours. Your world went blank as you were enjoying your first kiss with Sebastian. You tangled your fingers into his soft raven hair, pushing him closer against you. You felt him smirk in your lips. Sebastian started on nibbling and sucking your tongue as you unexpectedly escaped a soft moan against your lips. Sebastian's kiss was driving you crazy. He slowly pulled away giving you some air and he saw hot saliva trailing down your chin. He licked it and he started trailing kisses against your jaw line down to your neck. You moaned when he had found your weak spot. Sebastian nipped, sucked and licked your delicate weak spot. You tightly gripped his hair because of this pleasure he was giving you.

"S-sebastian.. what's with the kiss?" You asked while blushing. You were a bit dumbstruck on what was going on. Sebastian pulled away and stared directly into your eyes, smirking. Crimson clashed (e/c).

"It's called **French Kissing**, (name)." Your lips slightly parted as he nibbled your earlobe.

"How do you know all of this? I-i can't believe that I'm saying this but.. you really are one hell of a good kisser." You said while avoiding his gaze. Sebastian raised an elegant eyebrow before smirking. He lifted your chin up and gave you a light peck on the lips and forehead while wrapping his strong arms around your petite waist.

"Oh my, what can I say? I am just one hell of a butler."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this. :) Criticism is okay. :) leave a review if you don't mind.

-Misa-chan


End file.
